<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giant!Chase x Borrower!Reader (Gamer Edition) by CryptidofTheKeys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104658">Giant!Chase x Borrower!Reader (Gamer Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidofTheKeys/pseuds/CryptidofTheKeys'>CryptidofTheKeys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Borrowers - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, Sweet, giant egos, mentions of weed, tinies, tiny reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidofTheKeys/pseuds/CryptidofTheKeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a little too careless around a giant, aka Chase, he spots you because of said carelessness, will he do what the giants from all the stories you heard? ...Or will something more happen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Brody/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giant!Chase x Borrower!Reader (Gamer Edition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings: I just wanna keep it comfy- so again, Alcohol n Weed mentions but nothin's consumed so yeye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(that title is the shittiest and cringiest one I’ve made but it made me laugh so we’re sticking with it okay?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had been wandering through the city, sticking close to the edges of the buildings and alleyways mostly, most of the alleyways connected to other parts of the city, the amount of giants that occupied cities was near overwhelming to you, you had heard all the stories from your kind and your own family, giants, or, humans as they were more commonly referred to seemed like awful cruel creatures according to all those stories, usually, you wouldn’t even be here in the city with all the potential danger but these buildings that the humans called a house/home, it always had s u c h good food stocked in them, and plentiful amounts of water, it was so much easier to gather supplies from a home as well, sure, there was always a risk of getting caught but so far the human that occupied this building in particular was none the wiser… He usually seemed so distant, distracted by many things, or he was drinking some kind of strange substance that made him act strange and then you noticed he’d pass out shortly after a bit, honestly given how this human acted, you didn’t even think he’d notice if you stole something that might have been of significant importance which okay you’d never risk that but still…</p>
<p>You also took notice how he seemed sad a lot… With how many times you had came back here, or if you had stayed the night you’d hear sobs come from the human’s bed, he seemed to cry himself to sleep on a lot of nights, some nights you’d catch him staring at a picture so heartbrokenly, you couldn’t help but feel bad for the human even if you didn’t know him personally…  Honestly, all those stories you had heard about these giants being cruel creatures who’d snatch you up and eat you or turn you into a little plaything, while you’d not deny the truth behind most of them, you didn’t know if he’d even wanna do anything to you even if he did spot you, but you wouldn’t press your luck either, you finally made it to the apartment in question, luckily for you, there was a route to the side with a window that was usually cracked a bit, you had torn the screen which he didn’t even seem to notice that, not that you were particularly complaining, you climbed up to the window in question and crept inside, you took notice that he was playing games on his computer, he wasn’t talking to himself like usual this time though, you noticed sometimes he would be talking to himself as he played games, you found that weird but hey, it wasn’t any of your business anyway, you were just here for food and water and items that’d benefit your survival.</p>
<p>You crept in through the window, there was a dresser by it luckily for you and it wasn’t too far of a drop that it’d injure you so you dropped down, quickly hiding behind one of the bottles that was on the dresser, you finally got a close look at it and the bottle read ‘Suntory Whisky Toki’ you thought for a moment, this drink didn’t ring a bell at all, you honestly didn’t know a lot about a lot of human things nor items, you wondered how the whisky would taste ...Then again, given how the human in question seemed to act while drinking this and how he seemed to pass out a bit easier, you decided against trying a taste and moved on, climbing down from the dresser and then hiding under it, just in case he were to turn around, you had to be careful… However he seemed completely distracted like usual by his game, honestly? Even though you didn’t like taking risks, you were curious… He seemed to like this sort of thing.</p>
<p>You were tempted to take a closer look, there was still plenty of time to grab the food and water you needed for later, and besides, you had planned to spend another night here, so might as well kill some time while you can, the monitor in question was plenty big enough for you to hide behind, and there were a few more items to hide behind as well if need be, some bottles of water here and there, it seems he was prepared for a long gaming session, you made your way over to his desk, being mindful of him potentially turning around or getting up, you definitely had no intentions of being stepped on, you slowly climbed up the desk, it was a bit harder to climb than the dresser given how the desk was made, but eventually you made it up there and quickly positioned yourself behind one of his water bottles since it was the closest, he you took a peek and glanced up at him, he looked as tired as usual but he did seem to be having fun at least, you panicked as he reached down to grab the water bottle almost grabbing you along with it, you quickly made a mad dash behind his monitor and took a deep breath, you weren’t particularly worried about him hearing you given those things he had over his ears, they surely had to block out the noise.</p>
<p>They must have also controlled the game volume as well given how you could hear faint bits of the music from the game he was playing here and there, you heard him set the water bottle down finally, it probably sounded like nothing to him but to you it sounded like something huge slamming down onto the ground, had you been any smaller than you were it could have definitely done some damage to your ears, you took a quick peek, looking up at the giant before you, he was completely entranced by the game he was playing it seemed, you were feeling a bit bolder than usually if you were being honest with yourself, you had seen how this giant acted multiple times and when he was playing a game, he was lost in it, you waved a hand from behind the monitor, if he were to look down he’d definitely see it sticking out however he wasn’t even intending on taking his eyes away from the screen it seemed, so you decided with a bit of bravery to step out from behind the monitor, you wanted to get a closer look at his game after all, you just needed to be mindful of getting too close to his keyboard or near things he’d be grabbing.</p>
<p>After stepping out and back a little bit, you could see the game he was playing… It was a blocky looking game to say the least (...y’all know what Chase be playing…) he had a few items in the little bar on his screen, you could see a sword, an axe, a pickaxe, and what you assumed were a few building blocks here and there, he seemed to be working on a house in the game, you watched as he went over and began placing the blocks, it was a stone house it seemed, you watched him for what felt like hours placing the blocks down until he was out of them, then he went inside the home, he turned toward two wolves in the house, one was named Greyson and the other was named Sam (unoriginal names? In MY story? ...Y e s.) And then he went through his chests, he seemed to be doing pretty good with the ‘Cobblestone’ materials as he grabbed two more stacks, and just as he was about to go out again and continue placing the blocks, he stopped altogether, he took off the things over his ears and set them down on the desk, for a moment you were worried he was going to see you sure enough then, but he didn’t, he pulled some item from his pocket and began looking at it instead, scrolling through some things, he took the water bottle and took another few sips, then he sat it down again, it was closer toward the middle of the desk. </p>
<p>Now you could maybe get a better look at this game, sure, you could see some things but the position you were in wasn’t too comfortable, and besides now you had a few places to duck behind if need be, his water bottles were almost lined up actually, you quickly made your way to the middle of the desk, looking over his keyboard now as well, the thing was MASSIVE compared to you, you noticed the keys were color changing as well it looked very pretty, the monitor alone was practically humongous, there wasn’t much going on since he looked away now, his character had been turned to face the windows and you could see various creatures walking by, cows, pigs, sheep, and then there were… Okay, you knew whatever these things were didn’t exist in the real world… Whatever these things were definitely looked like enemies as well, especially the big tall one that was teleporting around outside… You were honestly almost entranced by this as well, even if nothing much was going on, it looked like fun, you could see why the giant enjoyed it so much! You wished faintly that you could be a bit bigger in size in order to play this game since you really didn’t figure they had made things like this for people your size.</p>
<p>You were about to try and touch one of the keys just to judge the sheer size difference before… “...What the fuck…?” You heard the voice mumble as if trying to be quiet behind you and then you froze entirely, you had a bad feeling about turning around now… You had noted the shock in his tone when he spoke, you hoped it was just something on that device of his that caused the reaction, you sucked in a deep breath and turned around and your worst fears were realized, the giant was staring right at you, the both of you were frozen really for what felt like an eternity before he slowly reached a hand out, the hand shadowed your entire body and that’s when you ran for it, running behind his water bottle which he then quickly moved, you dashed for the other one, he moved that one as well and then the final water bottle was your last hiding spot, you’d never disappear behind the monitor in time, you then felt a gust of wind as he picked up the water bottle, it was enough to knock you over momentarily and before you could even manage to get up, finally his other hand lowered down on top of you to which you let out a scream at, your first instinct was to immediately curl into a ball, oh god, this was it, why did you have to be so stupid?! Sure, curiosity about things could definitely be a hard demon to fight but you could and probably were literally going to D I E in this situation! You mentally cursed yourself for being so careless, for being so risky, this is where risk and recklessness get you.</p>
<p>You could feel yourself being lifted despite being encased in his hand and you also had your eyes closed, just preparing for the worst to come, sure, you had seen how he acted usually but it could all change in an instance, he IS still one of those giants after all… ...You just hoped faintly that maybe just maybe he’d be a bit merciful if anything, you heard him set the other water bottle down and then the hand with you inside stopped, he slowly opened it and gasped, you immediately uncurled and just sat in his hand, backing up until your back hit against his fingers, you were cornered pretty much, and since you were so high up off the ground if you jumped it would kill you </p>
<p>...Then again, maybe jumping wouldn’t be such a bad idea, better than what this creature could have had planned for you, you watched as his other hand was coming toward you, even his finger alone was still bigger than your body, you stiffened as he pinned your arm between his thumb and index finger, you tried to pull your arm away quickly but it was no use, if he wanted to he could break your arm right now just like that, it’d be so simple and for a moment you were worried that was his plan as he gently moved it up and down, but then he carefully released it.</p>
<p>He watched as you grabbed at your arm and held it against your chest, you looked up at him with terror, tears pricking your eyes, however he didn’t seem to notice this just yet, it seemed he was still in shock “Wh...What are you? Am… Am I hallucinating? I… I don’t remember drinking any alcohol yet… I… I don’t think I’ve smoked any weed either…” He then paused and looked closer, finally seeming to take in that you were holding your arm and his eyes widened “O-Oh shit… Did… Did I hurt your arm by grabbin’ it lil dude? I’m so sorry… I… I didn’t break it, did I?” Despite still being terrified you carefully moved your arm around to show him it wasn’t broken and he seemed relieved at that “Oh thank fuck… I’m sorry for just… Grabbin’ at’cha like that, that wasn’t cool of me, but I was just, like, worried you’d run off, ya know? And I wanted to get a closer look at you” You listened as he spoke and looked around, there really was no way you were getting out of this unless you jumped and then the giant seemed to finally put two and two together “...Oh… Oh…! You uh, you’re probably fuckin’ terrified aren’t ya?” You nodded hesitantly, you were eyeing the human’s mouth every time he spoke, if he even dared lift you up there, you were bolting… And then you remembered, you DID have a pin on you!</p>
<p>“L-Look, I know it’s gonna be hard to believe me right now, but I promise… I DON’T wanna hurt you… Can… Can you speak?” There was a pause, you didn’t believe a word of that at all, he was right… You knew the stories, humans could be manipulative and say and do anything to lull you into a false sense of security “Y-Yes…?” You decided to speak anyway, if he tried anything, ANYTHING at all, you’d be grabbing that pin and pricking him… He didn’t take his gaze away from you and it was definitely starting to get uncomfortable “I wanna ask again, what are you…? How did you even get here…?” (no, we do not have 90 minutes) There was a pause before you finally spoke up “...U-Uh… Well for one, your window was open and two, I’m a borrower, ever heard of those?” The Giant took a few moments before shrugging, trying to keep his hand as steady as he could as well “Uhh, Oh yeah! I heard Marv say some shit bout that once? But I didn’t think he was actually, ya know, tellin’ the truth…” And then a pause before he seemed to realize something “...Wait, borrowers, like, borrow stuff right? Is that why some of my things have gone missing?” And then you tensed, it seemed he could feel that and he shook his head “I’m not mad or anything like that, just wanna know lil dude” You then nodded “Yeeahh… I… We try to only take what we need though” And the human nodded at that “I get that to be honest ...Oh! I haven’t even told ya my name…”</p>
<p>And then he smiled, extending a finger out to you instead of his hand given that… Well, there was no way you’d be able to a handshake, it was going to be tricky doing the same with his finger even… “Name’s Chase. Chase Brody! Do you have a name?” </p>
<p>You flinched at him bringing his finger closer to you and you were about to pull out the pin before he just introduced himself… You then took a hold of his finger “(Y/N)... That’s uh, th-that’s my name…” He let you shake the finger up and down before pulling it away, a grin on his face although it didn’t look to be malicious, just a friendly one but still… You couldn’t help but flinch upon seeing those teeth “(Y/N)’s a hella cool name…! Nice to meet’cha…!” And then he seemed to take notice of you staring, he figured it was because of the grin and he just simply smiled then, avoiding showing his teeth at all, he didn’t necessarily blame you though, hell, if HE were this small and he was in the hands of a literal giant and they were grinning at him? He’d be absolutely terrified! “Oh, since you’re here… You must want some food, yeah?” You were about to politely decline and explain to him the borrower’s rule/code but then your stomach growled and your face flushed red in embarrassment, he only seemed to chuckle at that though “C’mon lil dude, I’ll get ya some food” And with that he was standing up, he positioned his arm and hand against his chest, it was an extra precaution so you wouldn’t fall or feel uncomfortable as he walked.</p>
<p>The first sound you took note of was his footsteps, it wasn’t as overpowering as it would have been had you been on the ground, each step he took echoed out with a loud boom, the next sounds you heard were his heartbeat given that you were pressed close enough to his chest, the thunderous beating sounded… Comforting in a strange way… And then he reached the kitchen and he was lowering his hand toward the counter before stopping “Um… You’re not like, gonna run away once I put you down, are ya dude?” You pondered for a moment, this WOULD be a perfect opportunity to try and get away but here he was, a giant human, one of the most feared and renowned creatures amongst your kind, offering to feed you and give you something to drink, if he were going to eat you, kill you, or anything like that why would he be going through this trouble? Sure, Chase COULD want to keep you as a pet but for the moment, you didn’t really feel the need nor the want to run away, you shook your head at this and then he gently placed you on the counter “So, what would ya like bro?” You shrugged “M-Maybe just some bread… And uh, w-water if that’s fine?” Chase nodded and then walked over, grabbing a slice of bread and then grabbing some water out of the fridge, he tore a corner off for you and handed it over, setting the bread down by you and then opening up the water, he took the cap and placed it next to you, carefully filling it with some water.</p>
<p>You looked up at him “T-Thank you…” He only smiled “It’s no problem bro!” You winced at how loud he was that time, sure he was still loud in general but that was… MUCH louder than before “Sorry bout that, imma have to uh, get used to being quieter…” He seemed like he was genuinely trying his best, he tried not to stare at you while you were eating because that would have been weird and you honestly appreciated it, you then thought back as you took a bite out of the bread and then a sip of water “So w-wait… You said something about this… Marv person talking about, uh, my kind?” To that Chase nodded “Yep! Marvin’s his name, he’s a… Well, he usually just calls himself a Magician which to be fair, he does do magic tricks here and there, but the guy knows his shit bout like, mythical creatures, folklore, and all kinds of stuff, shit’s crazy… I uh, I really didn’t think he was tellin’ the truth bout em though… Heh…”</p>
<p>There was a pause before Chase sighed “Oh fuck… If he EVER sees you he’ll never let me live it down…”</p>
<p>You blinked in confusion “...H...He’s not dangerous is he? Like, if he finds me he won’t wanna test on me or anything?” Chase shook his head “Nah, Marv’s a chill guy… Uh he CAN be dangerous but not for no reason! Usually he’s only dangerous to those who hurt his friends n family, so you really don’t gotta worry ...Unless of course you were here to do damage that is” Not that Chase really thought you could do much of anything but he wasn’t going to be rude and say that aloud… You immediately shook your head “N-No no, I wasn’t here to do anything bad…? Er, unless you count me technically stealing your food and certain items… Even though we call it borrowing, it does… Sort of seems like stealing, well, it would to most anyways...” Chase only shrugged at that “Dude, you’re just doing what’cha need to in order to survive, it’s chill, if you need food you’re free to take any of it ya like, hell if ya wanna crash here you can” You looked up at him and sighed “...I… While it’s appreciated… Chase… There’s something I need to tell-” And just then his phone buzzed “Shit, hold on a sec and then you can tell me lil dude” You nodded, continuing to munch on the bread and sip the water until you were finally content, you then looked up, watching Chase’s eyes scan over something and then they widened.</p>
<p>He looked… Afraid and immediately you were concerned “Ch-Chase…? Is everything alright…?” The giant looked at you and smiled nervously “S-Sooo… U-uhhh… (Y/N) remember… How I was JUST talkin’ about Marv…?” You… You already didn’t like where this was going… Yet you nodded anyways and to that Chase laughed nervously “...Well… He’s on his way… He wants me to watch Robbie…” Your eyes widened “HE’S COMING HERE?!” Chase immediately reached down, you flinched as his hand grabbed you “Yep! And I mean… Like I said, he won’t hurt ya! But I’m worried Robbie might do so accidentally… And I know this is gonna sound real fuckin’ strange but uh, dude’s a zombie” Your eyes widened, now… You didn’t know much about certain things but you DEFINITELY knew what a zombie was, you had heard and seen what those things supposedly were “HE’S A FUCKING ZOMBIE?! CHASE! DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT ZOMBIES D O?!” You then paused and looked up at him quizzically, your eyes narrowed “And wait… Hold up… You have a literal zombie in your life and yet you didn’t believe Marvin on the Borrower thing…?” Chase rolled his eyes “L-Listen dude, just… I’ve SEEN Robbie before, I just haven’t EVER seen a Borrower until now, look that- That isn’t important! Just calm down please! Robbie is innocent! He’s almost like a kid, he won’t hurt you intentionally or ANYTHING like that, I just don’t want an accident to occur but I promise you, he’s not ACTUALLY dangerous!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chase quickly headed back to his room, looking for somewhere, ANYWHERE to hide you, he then got an idea, he set you down on the table where his monitor was “Stay there a second…!” You nodded and watched as he first grabbed his bottle of whiskey, opening a drawer and shoving it into there, he also grabbed one of his keys and locked the drawer, as he walked back over, gently scooping you up “I uh, Marvin personally ensured there would be no accidents where Robbie got the whiskey or god forbid one of my guns… I lock ‘em in there and then put the key up super high where he can’t get it” You nodded and then you looked at the shelf he had walked towards, you looked over all the various figures, games, etc- </p>
<p>There were plenty of places to hide, and that seemed to be his plan “Here… Hide behind anything ya want here…” And then there was the sound of knocking at the door and a loud voice echoed out “Chase~! We’re here!” Chase’s eyes widened “Hide NOW…!” He half whispered, you nodded and quickly sprinted behind something the moment he set you down and then he was running off back toward the kitchen… Chase had took notice of the bread left behind and he quickly grabbed it and the lid in the garbage out of panic, not wanting Marvin to catch on, he then took a deep breath, okay, act cool he thought to himself as he then walked over to the front door, opening it and he was quickly met with a tackle hug from Robbie “Papa..!” He giggled happily, nuzzling into Chase, and okay he couldn’t help but smile at that and gently pat Robbie’s head “Good to see ya too kiddo…” He looked up at Marvin who was chuckling lightly “He was so excited when I told him we were coming over… He’s been wanting to see you again for quite some time now” Chase nodded, Robbie giggled and finally crawled off of Chase, allowing him to stand up and dust himself off, meanwhile Marvin stepped closer to Chase “Ahem…” He began “You D I D hide the alcohol, yes…?” Chase rolled his eyes, Marvin could be… Very overprotective of Robbie but everyone was really.</p>
<p>Even he himself was protective of Robbie! But Marvin could be… TOO much sometimes, it annoyed Chase that Marv thought he was so careless “Yeah Marv, I hid it… I always do” Marvin nodded “Good, I just… I just wanted to make sure… It’s not that I don’t trust you, Chase, you are a wonderful father, I… I just get so worried about Robbie sometimes, he can really get into a lot of trouble even if it IS unintentional technically speaking, I mean one wrong move and…” And Chase could tell Marvin was spiraling a little bit, he placed a hand on Marvin’s shoulder “Bro, relax, I promise, I’ve got this… I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to ‘im, go do what’cha need to, we gonna chill n just have some fun, right Robbie?” The zombie giggled and slowly shambled over “Yeeaahh… Papa… take good care… Robbie…” He looked toward Marvin and gave a lopsided smile “Ittt ookaay… Marmarrr… We… be saafe…” He then gave the magician a big hug and that seemed to calm Marvin’s nerves, he sighed and put an arm around Robbie, gently patting his back, a small smile on his face “Alright… I’m going to be gone for awhile… So Chase, remember-” Before Marvin could speak Chase cut him off “Yeah yeah, I know the rules Marv” and then the Magician chuckled, giving Robbie a little kiss on the forehead and just like that, he was gone… He didn’t use the door, he pretty much just teleported away, Robbie giggling at the sparkly dust that got left behind, meanwhile Chase closed the front door and locked it, god forbid Robbie got out…</p>
<p>He then looked back at the zombie “Alllriiighty Robbie, what’cha wanna do first, buddy?” The zombie looked around the kitchen “H-Huunngrryyy…” He mumbled, looking around for any food “Huh, guess Marv didn’t feed ya yet then, alright, whaddya want?” The zombie blinked and he looked like he was in deep thought, Robbie… He wasn’t stupid, not at all, sure he could be naive and gullible on many things, but really he was just like any other kid, it just took him a lot longer than the others to think and speak even when it came to what he wanted, Robbie could get frustrated and irritated even when the words can’t come to him like it can for the others, sometimes he couldn’t even manage to figure it out, he’d have to slowly make his way over and grab at what he meant, or if its in actual view he’d just point to it…</p>
<p>Eventually he managed to figure it out “f-fuuit...g um…” ...Well… It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t proper at all but Chase knew exactly what he meant, having kids of your own before could really pay off for these things, he was a bit surprised Robbie didn’t just ask for meat, but then again he was learning to try other foods, and he seemed to REALLY love the fruit snacks, Chase walked over and grabbed a packet, tearing it open for Robbie and then handing it to the young zombie “Here ya go bud, c’mon with me, let’s go to my room, I’ve still got your favorite toys waiting for ya…” The zombie’s eyes lit up as he grabbed the packet, he took a piece out and began munching on it, he then nodded at Chase’s words, lifting out another hand for Chase to take hold of, and then he was leading the zombie into the bedroom, Chase’s apartment wasn’t… Very big so he had to make due with the room  he did have, so he got a toy chest and put one down for Robbie since that… Was really the only kid he got to actually see (Bc Marv isn’t a b i t c h like a certain someone… ...well he CAN be a bitch but not in any of THOSE regards anyways) and okay, that thought hurt him a little but at least he still got to see Robbie ...It was nice… The young zombie plopped down on the messy bed and continued to enjoy his fruit gummies while Chase sat in his gaming chair, he quickly glanced toward the shelf, he hadn’t forgotten you were there but Robbie shouldn’t be able to find you, it should be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chase then glanced back at Robbie who was munching away and making happy gurgling sounds, he seemed to love the fruit gummies and this made Chase smile, it was always nice having Robbie stay over with him for awhile… Eventually Robbie finished the snacks and crumpled up the paper very slowly and he squinted at something and before Chase could even ask what he was doing, he lined up his arm and threw the paper, it teetered on the edge of the bin next to Chase’s desk and then it finally went in and Chase stood up “OH! Ohhh! And a score for Robbie! Fu… Er, heck yeah!” Marvin would kill him if he taught Robbie any curse words… Robbie giggled and bounced up and down in his spot “Robbieee diid itt…!” He then stood up and walked over to hug Chase who simply smiled and ruffled the young zombie’s hair “Yep…! Good job kiddo!” Meanwhile you were listening in, peeking from the figure you were hiding behind, honestly that made you smile, Chase was right… Robbie really WAS just like a child, he didn’t seem to have a mean bone in his body, but still, you couldn’t take any chances, you didn’t know if he’d treat you like a toy, a snack, or what… So you weren’t going to take any risks, after all, risks got you caught earlier on anyways.</p>
<p>Then you watched as Robbie had grabbed some of his toys and began playing with them, you watched Chase play with him as well, making some of the stuffed animals do some silly things, you could tell Chase really cared a great deal for Robbie, he treated him just like his own kid it seemed, after a while of playing with the toys, Chase stood up “I’ll be right back Robbie, then we can play some more if ya want” The zombie smiled lopsidedly and nodded “Okiee…” And with that, Chase was gone… He figured by now Robbie wouldn’t ever find you, so it was fine if he left for just a bit to take care of something, meanwhile Robbie continued to play with the toys alone, he seemed to be able to entertain himself well enough and you sighed, slumping down against the figure, you heard a small huh come from the zombie and you carefully peeked out from behind the figure, one of his pointed ears twitched (yes, my vers of Robbie does have pointed ears, similar to Anti) and he looked around “Papaaa…? Thaatt youuu…?” And when there was no answer, the young zombie stood up, looking confused and even a little startled.</p>
<p>Robbie looked around for the source of the sound and when he looked up toward the shelf you immediately ducked back behind the figure, there was NO way he heard you…! There was no way possible he could have heard your sigh! ...Did… Did zombies have some kind of super hearing ability that you just didn’t know about, the zombie in question had walked toward the shelf and looked up at it “Mm…?” You heard him make a questioning noise as he stared, as if waiting for something to pop out, when nothing did… Robbie looked back to the doorway, Chase wasn’t back yet and the zombie DID know he could get in trouble for this, he didn’t want to make papa angry, he didn’t want to get in trouble but he KNOWS he heard SOMETHING… So he decided to investigate, whatever the noise was it wasn’t SUPER far up but Robbie would need something to stand on, he looked around and he found a little stool that would be perfect, Chase must’ve kept it to clean off some of the figures and shelves, he went over to grab it and then he dragged it over to the shelves, stepping up on it and looking around… Meanwhile your little heart was beating rapidly as you held a hand over your mouth, shit…! He was going to find you! And there wasn’t anywhere to run up here…!</p>
<p>Robbie didn’t know EXACTLY where the sound was so he moved some figures over, going rather… Slowly, maybe because of how slow he seemed to be you could dash behind another figure if he lifted your hiding spot up, because it was clear he was NOT stopping until he found whatever made the noise, you waited for him to get to yours and as he began lifting it up you quickly dashed behind the other figure next to it and you heard him make a startled noise so he must’ve seen you, well… Shit… You might just have to run around to avoid him however you heard a voice call out from the doorway “ROBBIE!” This startled the zombie and he had almost fell off the stool as he turned back around to face Chase, tears forming in his eyes “P-Papaaa…! Som...Something… up… there…” He pointed to the shelf you were on and Chase bit his lip as he walked into the room “Robbie… It’s… It’s just figures up there, I’d know if somethin’ was up there…” He tried to play it off as he grabbed Robbie and gently helped him down from the stool “Besides, haven’t I told you about this bud? You could fall and hurt yourself real bad…!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The zombie looked down, sniffling slightly “I...Iiii… Robbieee sorryyy… but… R-Robbieee heearrr noise… see… something mooove… w-whyyy hiiide frrrom Robbiee…?” And then Chase felt a tinge of guilt, ah… While Robbie could be naive and even gullible he wasn’t stupid by any means and it was clear he had found you, he KNEW something was up there so Chase sighed “...Alright, Robbie… Just… Listen, if I show you what that noise was… Can you promise papa one thing?” The zombie nodded “You’ve got to be EXTREMELY careful and gentle around them, they are very fragile, okay…? Remember, they aren’t a toy either…!” The young zombie nodded at this “Ookaay... Noo tooyyy… Bee gentle… prrromise…” Chase smiled at that and walked up to the shelf, moving the figure and gently taking ahold of you, at first keeping you out of Robbie’s sight as he whispered to you “Alright (Y/N)... Look… We might as well cut the act… The kid knows… I promise, I’m not gonna let anything happen to ya… So just… Try and breathe…” You nodded at his words and began taking deep breaths, prepared to face the curious zombie, you just hoped he wouldn’t grab you and think your a toy, even though he seemed to listen to Chase well enough a moment ago… And then Chase was in front of Robbie who was waiting rather patiently, and then… Chase was opening his hands to show you to the other.</p>
<p>You locked eyes with the zombie and okay… He seemed much more terrifying up close, but you just needed to breathe, take a few deep breaths… This would be fine ...You hoped, you slowly and hesitantly gave him a wave “U-Umm… H-Hi there… Ro...Robbie…?” The zombie gasped softly, if it were possible his eyes would be sparkling right now, he seemed absolutely fascinated and curious, however he was keeping his hands to himself and surprisingly enough to both you and Chase he wasn’t reaching for you immediately, he raised a hand to wave back “H-Hiiii…” He gave you a lopsided smile and… His teeth were much more terrifying than Chase’s ever could be, his teeth were like a fucking bear trap…! That alone could have made your heart stop if Robbie had caught you on his own, and then he tilted his head “Naame…?” There was a pause before you spoke “(Y/N)...” And then the zombie gurgled happily, he seemed to try and keep his gurgles much quieter than earlier “Robbieee liiike naaamee…. Verrry niiice…” And okay you smiled at that, he was very polite… And then Robbie looked up at Chase and then down at you again “Caann… hoolldd… orr nooo…?” And then Chase tensed, looking down at you “Well (Y/N)...? Ya feel comfortable with Robbie holding you or ya not ready yet?” And this took you a bit to think about.</p>
<p>After a bit of thinking you sighed, you might as well… After all… Robbie looked as though he really was trying to be careful and gentle around you already, despite still having worries and fear “...A-Alright… He can h-hold me so long as he’s, uh, gentle…” Chase nodded and looked toward Robbie “Can ya do that kiddo? Remember now, they aren’t a toy, they can feel pain, discomfort, and all that just like we can…” Robbie nodded “Promise…! Be e x t r a gentle… No wan hurrrt…” And then there was a pause “...Can Robbieee sit down on bed firrst…?” It’s not that Robbie didn’t trust himself for this, he was aware of his strength, he was aware of a lot of things but this was more so to add to your comfort since he could kinda sense your fear and Chase nodded, letting Robbie go and hop up on the bed, sitting criss cross applesauce and waiting for Chase to hand you over, he had already cupped his hands even, meanwhile Chase came over and took a deep breath as he exchanged you very slowly for your comfort and sake into Robbie’s hands, surprisingly, despite being a zombie… Robbie’s hands weren’t freezing cold exactly however there was definitely still a coolness to them, but you tried not to think about it too much, you also took notice that he didn’t smell like a rotting corpse either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well not entirely anyways, there was still a little bit of a foul smell there but he more so smelled like VARIOUS kinds of flowers instead actually, he must have tried to mask his scent or maybe Chase or Marvin did, either way, it wasn’t enough to really bother you as you sat there in his hands, you took notice of his claws as well and okay… That was still a bit unnerving much like his teeth but he genuinely seemed to mean no harm, and he was keeping his hand cupped as well and honestly… Robbie seemed genuinely fascinated with this, he seemed fascinated and excited even to just be holding you “S-Soofftt… Warrrmm…” He mumbled, trying his best to be quiet, not that he was loud normally really, but he was trying to be extra quieter for you it seemed, honestly the more you thought about it, it warmed your heart… Robbie was REALLY trying his best to make sure you were comfortable and not afraid, he really was a sweet kid, he wasn’t treating you like an object, a toy, or anything… To Robbie you were just like Chase or Marvin, albeit a bit smaller of course, you were a living being with feelings, emotions, etc- So Robbie was going to treat you as such, he was going to treat you like a friend for sure.</p>
<p>Robbie just looked over you and seemed to be inspecting you “How… Sooo smaallll…?” Chase looked at Robbie “Uh, kiddo, you really shouldn’t just ask stuff like that” However you merely shrugged “Nah, it’s fine, well uh… Robbie… Do you know what Borrowers are?” The zombie had to take a few moments to think before tilting his head “Borrowerrrsss…?” “Yep, that’s the word buddy… Okay so-” Robbie interrupted with a giggle “B-Buhhdy…!” You smiled at that “Yes, also that… As I was saying, Borrowers are essentially just… Tiny folk who borrow things that people won’t usually miss, we uh, don’t take anything that’s crucial or someone will notice, we try to keep a low profile” Robbie blinked at this and it took him a moment but he nodded “Ohhh… ...Tiiinyy…” He brought you closer to his face and for a moment that worried you but he was just simply nuzzling you, seeing this you and Chase both sighed in relief, you smiled at the  nuzzles as did Chase as he chimed in “Robbie seems to like ya a lot, don’t he?” You nodded at this “Yeah aha…” You still remembered the rule of the Borrowers, you needed to tell Chase sooner or later, you couldn’t just keep this from him and you weren’t just going to leave without saying a proper goodbye, not after the way Chase had treated you ...It actually made you feel a little sad.</p>
<p>Robbie seemed to pick up on the sudden change in your emotions and his ears fell slightly as he pulled you away from his face “Fuh… Frriieenndd… Ookaayyy…?” You were surprised by that honestly, this zombie was full of surprises though it seemed “Oh uh, I’m… Fine Robbie, don’t worry” The young zombie did surprisingly enough believe you as he nodded, perhaps he figured he made a mistake and sensed the wrong emotion or something? Either way you were thankful, not wanting him to worry too much… You sighed and walked around on his hand, walking over to one of his fingers and proceeding to hug it, it… Really was the only thing you could hug unless he had brought you closer to his face again or something but either way Robbie seemed happy with this, hence those happy gurgling sounds, it sounded like a mix between gurgling and giggling actually, you took notice that Chase also seemed content now, he seemed much more… Relaxed as he sat back in his gaming chair, this was good… The only thing was… “Oh uh, hey, Rob?” The zombie looked up toward Chase “Y-Yeeahh, paapaa…? Is… Is Robbieee still in trrrouble…?” He looked worried and then Chase quickly shook his head “Nah, you’re fine kiddo… I just, when Marv gets back… Can ya keep this secret from Marvin?” Robbie smiled and nodded, he didn’t really understand why Marvin couldn’t know about his new friend but if papa wanted… “Oookay, I no tell-” And before he could finish his sentence…</p>
<p>A voice chimed in from the doorway “Can you keep w h a t a secret from Marvin, h m?” This made Chase jump and fall backward in his chair, Robbie surprisingly quickly cupped his hands to keep you hidden… Shit, this isn’t good Chase thought to himself and you, you were more or less trying to stay in Robbie’s hands, out of the magician’s sight, you honestly didn’t even think it would matter if he saw you anyways. Marvin wasn’t bad like Chase had said anyways unless you really piss him off, you couldn’t help but giggle as you heard Chase scramble to get up, maybe it really was just a cover up, so he didn’t have to face Marvin telling him that he told him Borrowers were real. “M-Marvin! H-Hhiiii….” Chase spoke awkwardly, trying to keep his composure, you heard heels clacking against the floor as Marvin stepped into the room “Chase… I am going to count to five darling, and when I get to five… You better tell me what you’re hiding from me or e l s e…” Marvin had a harsh gaze until he looked over to Robbie.</p>
<p>He smiled at the young zombie who smiled back albeit more nervously “Heehee… Hiii Marrr…” And then the Magician waved “Hello dearie…” And now he turned back to Chase, the harsh glare immediately back on as he grabbed Chase by the shirt collar, of course nothing too rough, Marvin would NEVER actually hurt Chase! And lifted him toward himself, meanwhile Chase put his hands up in defense “N-Now Marv… Dude, w-wait… I can explain this time, I swear…!” You honestly had no idea what was going on out there but it definitely sounded like Chase was in trouble, oh well… The only thing you could really do right now was sit in Robbie’s hands until Chase or the zombie one mentioned you or showed you to Marvin, on the bright side you had time to prepare yourself to face the Magician! Marvin looked at Chase expectedly “Explain then…” Marvin began counting down and Chase quickly spoke “Uhh… I just gave Robbie an extra snack…” The Magician raised a brow “...Three…” There was a pause, Chase then adding “It was an extra piece of candy...!” This prompted Marvin to continue “...T w o…” Okay, it was obvious Marvin didn’t believe that, shit…! As Marvin was about to say one “ALRIGHT… ALRIGHT…! Robbie, kiddo, just… Show him…” Chase sighed, gearing himself up to never hear the end of this now.</p>
<p>Marvin turned back toward Robbie, his expression softening again as he came over and knelt down slightly “What is it, dear? What do you have in your hands…?” Robbie looked over at Chase and looked worried but when he saw him give the okay, he nodded and looked back to Marvin “R-Robbieee… Haave… Neeeww frrriend… Wan… Maarr to meet…” Robbie held his hands up and carefully revealed you to the mention, you had taken a deep breath beforehand and had stood up to face the Magician and okay… Yeah, you weren’t prepared to see a giant with a cat mask staring intently down at you, his eyes were piercing even behind the mask, no wonder Chase had told you he wasn’t exactly the type to be messed with... The confidence wasn’t as strong as it was a moment ago… “U-Uhmm… H-Hiii…?” You waved slightly up at him and there was a pause before he grinned and oh… He had cat-like fangs, jeez… What WAS this dude? Was he even human…? You watched as he looked back toward Chase “I told you they existed~! And you didn’t believe me…!” Chase groaned and put his head in his hands “Look, Marv, I just thought it was a fairytale story or something at first…! C’mon, just, let me be please?” The Magician shook his head “Oh no darling~ I’m never going to let you live this down now that there’s proof~” Chase only groaned again and muttered some things to which you and Robbie both giggled at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marvin then looked back at you “So… What’s your name darling?” (Marvin usually calls people darling, dear, etc stuff like that so yeye-) You looked back toward the Magician, taking in his appearance… A black and purple galaxy themed cape, a dark blue shirt underneath from what you could see, black skinny jeans, the cat mask obviously, and his hair was a mint green color tied up in a man bun, he wore some kind of necklace with a Black Obsidian heart shaped pendant (Jackie gave that to him after hearing Marvin talk about crystals/stones and their meanings and Marvin seemed to love Black Obsidian a lot soo yeah) and his high heels were black and glittery actually, they looked very pretty… You then realized, shit, he asked what your name was and you had just been staring at him “O-Oh…! Uh, (Y/N)...” You finally answered, and he smiled “What a wonderful name, it’s so interesting to finally see a Borrower up close…”</p>
<p>Marvin then held out a hand “May I?” Wow… A giant that asks before even trying to pick a borrower up, you figured if you could let a human and then a literal zombie hold you, the Magician would be no different so you nodded “Sure… You mind letting me go for a bit Robbie? You can uh, hold me another time if you want” Robbie nodded “Ookaayy…” He carefully exchanged you into Marvin’s hands so the Magician could get a better look at you, he also had sharp claws, you noticed the claws were black with a dark-ish red tint to them, they also looked pretty! “So fascinating to hold a being such as yourself in the palm of my hand… Now, tell me darling… How did Chase end up coming across you exactly? I mean… It serves him right, there had to have been proof come his way one way or another~” Chase merely rolled his eyes, watching as Robbie came over to him, it seemed the zombie wanted to continue playing with him for a bit while you and Marvin had a conversation. You looked over at him and shrugged “I uh… ...I got a little too careless and curious… And he spotted me” Marvin nodded “Hmm, well, you really should be more careful, while we are all relatively friendly… Others might not be, which I just do NOT understand that myself, why do people want to hurt you little beings? Why experiment? Why try dissections? That is BASICALLY murder... After all, You can feel things like the rest of us and another important factor... You can t a l k… Jeez, just have a conversation with them like you would any other being”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marvin then looked at Robbie and Chase then back to you and smiled “...Luckily for you… Chase and Robbie seem to like you a lot… Any friend of theirs will be a friend of mine… So don’t worry little darling, you’ve got this Magician’s protection anytime you need, alright?” You smiled at this, your face had even turned a little red at that “O-Oh thank you… I… I appreciate that” Marvin then sighed, whispering a bit lower toward you “I do however have to ask… Have you told Chase yet? About the… Rule…?” You looked at the Magician, you wondered just how much he already knew of Borrowers. You looked toward Chase who was chuckling away at Robbie, he seemed… Much more happier than he was those nights, hell, the first moments he found you seemed to make him a little bit happier and already you could tell he cared a great deal for you… You then looked toward Marvin “I… I have to… It’s only fair, isn’t it? I...I mean… What other choice do I have?” The Magician merely shrugged “Mm… It’s a tough decision, you either choose to follow the rules that have been passed down ever since Borrowers first came to fruition or… You turn your back and go against everything you have been taught… I can’t dictate what you actually choose in the end my dear but, I can say this with confidence… I know what your heart has chosen already, deep down it has chosen to stay with Chase hasn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your expression was more or less one of shock, how could he tell that…? You hadn’t necessarily made it obvious, or you didn’t think so anyways! “...H-How do you know…?” Marvin only chuckled and gently patted your head with a finger, being VERY mindful of his nails “Now now dearie… A good Magician NEVER reveals their secrets~” He gave you a wink and then finally turned back toward Robbie “Alright sweetie, I think it’s time we head home, it’s getting rather late and we don’t want you staying up past your bedtime or anything like that, besides, Jackie’s making dinner tonight ...If he doesn’t burn the house down while I’m gone that is...” Robbie pouted slightly, he always disliked leaving Chase, that WAS his papa after all! ...Well one of them anyways… “Aww… Oookaay… ...Can see again soonnnn…?” Marvin nodded “But of course dear…” Marvin then walked over, carefully handing you to Chase “Thank you for watching over Robbie today Chase, it really does mean a lot to me and Jackie too” Chase smiled slightly and nodded “Ah, yeah, it’s no problem dude!”</p>
<p>He paused to set you down on the desk, finally giving you a break from being in giant hands which you were thankful for, you sat down and immediately took a breather, meanwhile Robbie came over and very gently gave you a pat on the head before going back and clinging onto Marvin who patted his head and gave him a gentle smooch on the forehead “Goodbye my darlings~! Oh and Chase?” The man looked up at the other and watched him snap his fingers “I’ve left you a little… Surprise of sorts to give (Y/N) on the kitchen table back there, so, get to that when you can, ta-ta~!” Robbie managing to wave and say “Byeee papaaa an… frrriend…!” And with the snap of his fingers once more, Marvin along with the young zombie was gone and this caused you and Chase to sigh in relief “Well… We got some time to ourselves now I guess…” You nodded “They are an... Interesting bunch ...But nice nonetheless” Chase then chuckled and nodded “Yeaah...” He then stood from his seat “I’ll be right back, Imma go get the present or whatever he left, knowin’ that smartass it’s probably another way of saying ‘I told you so’...” Chase put emphasis and tried imitating Marvin’s voice and the sheer silliness of the tone he used made you giggle, you sat there as he walked over toward the kitchen and now you were thinking…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...Did you really want to tell Chase in the first place…? It would probably break his heart if he knew you had to leave and couldn’t ever return, all because he spotted you… You bit your lip, whatever choice you were going to make, you had to make NOW before any further interruptions or anything more… It was now or never, you thought back to what Marvin had previously told you… And while Chase was in the kitchen you used this time to your advantage to think of what your decision would be… As Chase had wandered back into the room, a box that was your size essentially, maybe just a BIT bigger in his hands as he sat back down in his chair “Ya wanna open this now?” You sighed and took a deep breath, it was now or never… And you were… Pretty confident with the choice you had made “...Chase… C-Can I… Talk with you…?” Chase seemed to pick up on your tone and he nodded “Oh! S...Sure thing…!” He seemed… Nervous already about this… “Y-you DID have somethin’ ya wanted to say earlier after all, but we, ya know… Kept gettin’ interrupted by shit…” You looked up to Chase and you had paused, staring directly into his… You took another deep breath “Sooo… U-Um… Th...There’s something I haven’t been telling you… I-I… Do you know th-the Borrower’s Rule…?” Chase shook his head “No? What is it?”</p>
<p>You bit your lip and looked down, not able to look him in the eyes as you continued “W-Well… Chase… W-When a giant spots a Borrower… U-Uhhh… We kinda… Sorta have too…” And you froze up, meanwhile Chase was just confused “Whaddya gotta do…?” And a long pause of silence before speaking again “...Have to leave…” And Chase’s eyes widened before he looked down “O-Oh… I-I see…” He spoke, albeit you could tell he was trying to mask the sadness behind his tone, you spoke up again “And I’ve made my decision… I’ve been thinking about it all day…” Chase nodded “I… (Y/N), I get it if you want to-” And Chase trailed off as he looked back up at you and you were… Smiling…? He was about to question this before you quickly spoke up “I’ve decided I’m going to be staying here, with you… The rule can eat s h i t… I WANT to stay here with you Chase ...That is… If you’ll have me…” And that made Chase smile and suddenly pick you up after setting the box down “O-Of course… (Y/N)... I’d love to have ya… I promise, I’ll try my best to keep ya safe… H-Heh… You did scare the shit outta me though I won’t lie, I figured you’d wanna leave w-which don’t get me wrong! I’d respect your decision but- just... Ah... C’mere you...” He chuckled as did you, he then brought you close to his face and you hugged well… As best you could, you were mostly hugging at his nose really, but nonetheless…</p>
<p>“You’re just… Such a nice guy, especially nice for a giant… And I… Honestly, you’ve grown on me, at first I was scared of you but now… I feel genuinely safe with you, I feel safe in your hands…” and Chase smiled brightly at that “I’m honestly glad I can make ya feel that safe lil dude! You’ve grown on me as well to be honest…” And then you looked at the box Chase set down “So uh, what DID Marvin leave exactly…?” Chase almost forgot about the box! He looked toward it and sat you back down “Here… I think you should open it, er… If ya can…” You nodded, you walked toward the box and began lifting up the lid, given that it was only a SLIGHTLY bit larger than you, you could manage! Eventually you pried the lid open and off and jumped up to peer inside the box and you gasped along with Chase, okay… You couldn’t move what was inside so you allowed Chase to carefully scoop it out of the box and place it down on the desk… It was a bed! With your favorite colored bed sheets even! It was the PERFECT size for you, Marvin must have handmade it himself actually… “He… He really DID know I’d be staying here…” You were fascinated by that Magician, even though you knew he’d never reveal his secrets, it was… Interesting… You walked over and hopped into the bed, snuggling into the sheets, this bed was EXTRA comfy and you smiled, this was… So much nicer than what you would usually sleep on.</p>
<p>Chase chuckled at this “Ya know… It is pretty late… Maybe we should get some sleep… We can uh, do whatever ya want tomorrow” You nodded and yawned, getting comfortable in the bed and Chase picked it up and carried it over to the dresser by his bed, he placed the bed down as carefully as he could manage and then he kicked off his shoes and took his hat off and placed it to the side on the dresser, he could reach the dresser from the spot he was in if need be luckily, he crept into bed and got comfortable “Goodnight (Y/N)... I promise… I’ll try and give ya a good life here and protect ya from any… Any harm… ...Love ya lil dude...” You smiled at his words, you trusted that “...Thank you… So much Chase… Goodnight… ...Love you too...” And with that the two of you fell asleep, Chase actually winded up sleeping near the foot of his bed so he could put his hand gently over your bed to give you extra warmth and protection, it wasn’t uncomfortable apparently since he fell asleep quite fast and you did as well, this would be nice… This would be a good and fresh new start, sure, your kind had always talked ill of giants but this one? ...This one was different, and you couldn’t be anymore happier than where you were right now, you were more than happy with him, you felt safe and protected and that was all you wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile… Marvin was watching the two of you from his crystal ball, he then watched as you two fell asleep and he grinned to himself, a pleased expression gracing his features as he put the crystal ball away “...I knew you would choose to stay with him…” And then, his grin faded into an actual smile “...I’m glad Chase has someone who can keep him company now… ...Thank you, (Y/N)...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That’s pretty much it, that’s a bonus at the end right there, this was fun to write tbh, fluffy times with a giant Chase, now you’ve got him as a protector, a literal zombie, and a magician who’ll hex a n y o n e who tries to bring ya harm, what a wonderful bunch to meet n spend time with, its so rare I write fluff anymore, usually im the angst cryptid but eh fluffy times are upon me… So, yeah, have this fun story with a bigem Chase</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>